1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing media content, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, system, computer program product, and article of manufacture for tagging a digital media content asset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital media content assets (aka an asset and/or media content) have become more and more ubiquitous as the television and film industry has transitioned from physical film media to digital management, storage, and transmission (e.g., across the Internet and/or other internal networks). The problem that has arisen is how to accurately, efficiently, and quickly identify and tag ingested assets so that they may be managed, searched, edited, transmitted, etc. Prior art systems have failed to provide such capabilities.